The Truth Does Hurt, Doesn't It?
by SoulAbbsterEvans
Summary: "Trust me!" He said, only she just couldn't believe him. And that's what really pained her inside.(Soul x Maka fanfiction and sequel to The Truth Hurts, Maka)
1. Your Cheating Isn't a Mistunderstanding

**HEY GUYS! HERES THE SEQUEL! ENJOY PLEASEEEE**

* * *

Maka sat in the hallway, sad and angry. After the kishin was defeated, her and Soul kind of broke apart. Soul cheated on Maka, even though he said he didn't. Maka heard footsteps in the hallway before they stopped in front of her. "Maka, don't sit on the floor. It's not cool." A familiar voice said, bending down and putting out their hand.

Maka looked up before releasing she was looking into crimson eyes. Soul's eyes. Maka scooted over and got up. "Go away Soul. Don't start talking to me just because I look like a lost puppy." She said, eyeing him as she walked away. "Maka! Maka, wait!" Soul called after her. "I know what you think, Maka! But it isn't true!"

Maka squeezed her eyes shut. "You cheating isn't a misunderstanding. I saw it." She began to clench his fist. "I guess the truth hurts doesn't it, Soul?" She turned to face him. "And your nothing more than a filthy scumbag."

Next on "The Truth Hurts, Doesn't It?"

_"I'm telling you it's not like that!"_

_"Really? Than why did I see you kissing some other girl? You must think I'm stupid."_

_"Find a new miester!"_

_"Find a new weapon!"_

_"Find a new love, Soul. Because I'm not it." _

* * *

**So I hope you enjoyed! I know it was short but I had exams so I had like no time. Anyways, the next chapter will be really long and so much better! And this time, I'm not sticking to any schedule. Hopefully, I can post everyday, but it might be every two days. Hope you enjoyed! Much loveeee**


	2. Find a New Love, Soul

**super sorry for not posting! next chapter is also up of my other fanfiction so go check that out as well! thanks for the support! i love you all so so so so so much! much loveeeee**

* * *

Soul was a disgusting person. He pretended to love Maka when all he wanted was her to fall for him. Soul had been trying to get a hold of Maka for two weeks, but whenever Maka's phone rang she ignored it. She no longer wanted Soul as her partner, but she was half weapon so she was fine on her own.

Maka hoped nobody ever became partners with Soul, because he would just cheat on them like he did to her. Maka shook off her thoughts as she wandered into the classroom. "Hey Maka!" Tsubaki called, "Come sit with us!" Maka smiled as she climbed the stairs to where Tsubaki sat.

Maka set her things down before realizing that Soul was sitting on the other side of Tsubaki. Crap! Maka thought, I never told Tsubaki about me and Soul. Maka frowned. "Tsubaki, i'm sorry but i'm going to sit over here." Tsubaki frowned before shrugging it off.

Maka set down her things before a paper air plane zoomed into her face. _You still mad? I didn't cheat, Maka_. The note read. Maka was upset and angry. _Shut up, Soul. Your pathetic. She wrote._

_I'm telling you it's not like that!_ The note read. Maka cringed before quickly wrote down _Really? Than why did I_ _see you kissing some other girl? You must think I'm stupid_.

Maka noticed Soul's sad expression before the airplane flew back at her face. _Maka, I'm sorry!_ Maka was so angry. Maka didn't care anymore. She hated Soul. Maka scribbled down _Find a new miester. _Only she wasn't thinking.

Soul's face turned red with anger. He looked furious. Instead of a paper plane flying at her face, Soul had slammed it on her desk. "Find a new weapon then." He said.

"How about you find a new love, Soul. Because I'm not it." She said ripping the plane to shreads. "Goodbye, Soul." Maka said as she stopped out of the classroom.

* * *

**i hope you guys enjoyed! omg guys another TWO fanfictions are coming! but they aren't soul x maka. they are from dangan ronpa! hope you enjoyed! leave a review about what i should do next! much loveeeee **


	3. Take Me Back, Maka

**here is another chapter guys! all of my stories will come out on wednesdays and thursdays! i don't wanna blabber on so enjoy! much love!**

* * *

Maka had no clue where she was going. She was just... Find a new meister! Find a new weapon! Running. Her and Soul spilt. Which meant Maka had no place to live. And Maka could live with her papa. Thinking of that made her cringe.

Nobody bothered to chase her, which was good. She just decided to go back to the apartment and pack up her stuff. Great. Soul's motorcycle was parked out front.

She slowly unlocked the door and tiptoed to her room. She quietly opened the door and turned on the light. Her stuff was already packed and sitting on her bed. Did you a favor and packed for you. Now get out. Maka was so tempted to go in and punch Soul. Which she actually decided to do.

She flung open Soul's door and maka chopped him. "That's for packing my things." Maka smiled. "Just leave my apartment." He said, clutching his head. "Gladly." Maka said, "Now I won't have to live with Blair." Soul cringed.

Before Maka couldn't even blink before Soul had pushed her against the wall. "Look Maka, I'm telling you. I didn't cheat." He said, their noses up against each other. "Soul, what are yo-" Maka was cut off of her and Soul's lips connecting.

"Take me back, Maka."

"Who says I should?"

**Next on The Truth Does Hurt, Doesn't It:**

_"Soul, I can't take you back." _

_"Why not, Maka?" _

_"Because I can't trust you" _

_"Wha-" _

_"And that's what pains me the most."_


	4. Sorry, Sweetheart

**heya! thanks for the support! so this chapter is short, but i kinda felt rushed to post so... anyways, there is a really cute guy who i really love, and i think he likes me. idk though. much loveeeee**

* * *

"Soul, I cant take you back. I just can't." Maka said, trying to resist Soul. "Why not? God Maka." He said, continuing to push her into the wall. "Because, Soul, I just can't trust you." Soul's mouth dropped. "Wha-" Maka looked into Soul's eyes. "And that is what truly pains me the most. Not you cheating, just that I cannot trust you now."

Soul wrapped Maka into a hug, "Give me another chance, please." Maka sarcastically kissed his cheek. "Sorry, sweetheart." She said, kneeing him in the crotch. "I am going to go live with Kid."

Kid didn't even know that.

But she was mostly bluffing, anyways.

Next on The Truth Does Hurt, Doesn't It?:

_"Hey, Kid. I am living with you now."_

_"I can help you, Maka?"_

_"How so?"_

_"I can pretend to be your boyfriend."_

* * *

**i guess i should admit that soul x maka fanfics are extremely hard to right. which stinks because that is my main ship. i ship celeste x ciel, which seems weird but if you read my fanfic about them, the actually are cute. anyways, byeeee much loveeeeee**


	5. I Can Help You

**heya! sorry for not posting in a while XD fanfictions started becoming a job and i wanted a little vacation i guess you could say? anyways... enjoy the chapter because i said so :3 much loveeeee**

* * *

After Maka finished packing everything she had, she headed off to Kid's house. It was a long walk, but it was away from Soul and good exercise. She was almost halfway there before she head a motorcycle drive up behind her. "Maka!" The voice called. Maka pretended not to hear it. Because she already knew who it was.

Once she got to Kid's house, she was so tired. She lazily knocked on the door, and when nobody answered she almost kicked down the door. "Hello?" She yelled. Suddenly, the door flew open. "Hello Maka, how are you doing on such a fine evening?" Kid answered. "I'm living with you now." Maka said as she waltzed inside and threw herself on the couch.

"Why are you living here now? Is it because of you and Soul?" He asked, sitting beside her. Maka sighed, "Yah." Kid's eyes sparkled as he got an idea. "I can help you." He said. Maka looked up at him. "How?" Kid smiled. "I can pretend to be your boyfriend, and you can live here. Only one thing, you are moving out eventually..." Maka smiled for the first time in forever.

"You've got a deal."

Next on The Truth Does Hurt, Doesn't it?

_"Your dating him?"_

_"Leave me alone!"_

_"What's your problem?"_

_"Your a liar."_

_"I won't let you do this!"_

* * *

**again guys, i'm really sorry :( i've been so busy.. shut up abbi you've been playing video games and watching anime XD hahaha anyways... long and maybe confusing chapter out sunday. quic****k reminder: we are all in this together! {sorry i had to XD} but srsly i am going to be away next week so give me all yo love and review :D much loveeeee**


	6. First Kiss?

**heya guys. sorry this hasn't been updated :( i started to get stressed because of exams and tbh i forgot about my fanfics until i started reading some and then had ideas for one. anyways.. past that so basically i will try to update whenever i can. school is starting soon and i would never admit this but i'm scared because i barely have work done :'( hope you enjoy the chapter and please read the bottom a/n. ALSO: I FORGOT TO MENTION THATS IT WINTER! I SHOULD HAVE MENTIONED THIS EARLIER! BUT I FORGOT IN CHAPTER 1 SO YAH BYE. much loveeee**

* * *

{IF YOU DIDN'T READ THE A/N, WHICH YOU SHOULD HAVE, I FORGOT TO MENTION ITS WINTER! PLEASE DONUT HEH HEH HATE ME. OKAY BYE.} Maka and Kid walked to school together. They basically had to do everything together. Maka even forced Kid to kiss her cheek in front of Soul. It was a win for both of them: Kid would make Liz jealous, and Maka would make Soul boil with anger. And also be jealous too :)

Once they got to school, they walked into Professor Stein's classroom and sat down close to Soul and Liz (Who was sitting next to Patty, Tsubaki, and BlackStar). "Soul's turning to talk to us. Kiss my cheek. NOW!" Maka whispered. And so, the second Soul turned to talk to Maka, Kid planted a kiss on her cheek. Soul swallowed hard. "Your dating him now?" He asked, with a nervous bump in his throat. Maka devilishly smiled, "Yah. Kid's a true gentleman. Unlike some people."

Soul's face was as red with anger. He was practically boiling. "Good for you." He said, turning around and gritting his teeth. After school, Kid had left early and Maka was left alone. Soul followed her the whole way home. "MAKA!' Soul yelled. "Leave me alone!" Maka screamed. "What's your problem?!" He shouted back.

"Your a liar! That's what my problem is. OH! And your also a cheater!" Maka said, turning around only to be face to face with Soul. Their cold winter breath made white fog and they were both out of breath from yelling. Soul was very surprised when Maka pulled his head towards hers and kissed him. "What was that for?" Soul asked.

Maka smirked, "An apology. For dating someone else." She stuck out her tongue. Soul's mouth dropped. "I won't let you do this!" Maka laughed, "Really? Because it seems I already have! How funny is that?"

Next on The Truth Hurts, Doesn't it?

_"Why can't he get over me?"_

_"He loves you Maka."_

_"I love him too. B-But he cheated on me."_

_"It was her, I promise."_

_"Tsubaki, are you sure?"_

* * *

**so did y'all enjoy? lolol so i wrote two new fanfics: ciel x reader from black butler, and soul x maka which is different from almost every fanfic so you should really go read it! ps. dear diary? :P much loveeee**


	7. Let's Play Hard

**my friend is helping me write this now XD heres an another chapter! much loveeee **

* * *

Maka had left Soul alone and cold. Standing there in the winter night. Maka just kept walking. Soul had an idea... Making Maka jealous, hmm? So he ran up to Maka, kissing her cheek. "Oi, Maka! I'm okay with you dating Kid. Because..." Maka turned to him, "Because what?" Soul smirked. "I'm dating Liz." Maka didn't expect that, so she just ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran. And ran until she got to Tsubaki's house.

Crap Soul! You're not dating Liz! What were you thinking?! Soul quickly shot her a text.

S: Hey Liz. We're dating to make Maka jealous. You cool?

L: Sure, whatever.

S: Awesome. Be at Kid's soon.

L: Sweet.

Soul had made it Kid's house before Maka got there. So he waited at the door, and knocked. Kid opened it, "Hey Soul, what brings you here? Seeing MY girlfriend?" Soul cringed and gritted his teeth. "No. I'm actually here to see mine." Kid's mouth dropped, "Who Patty? Take her, take her, and see if I care." Soul smirked, knowing Kid liked Liz. "Actually... No."

Liz ran up the the door, "Soul! You're here!" She said, planting a kiss on his lips. Kid's mouth dropped, "Oh how pleasant. Do come in."

Maka knocked on Tsubaki's door, and she answered straight away. 'Hey Maka! Wha-" Maka pushed her aside and took off her wet boots. "Why can't he get over me?" Maka fumed. Tsubaki frowned, "He loves you, Maka." Maka turned and raised an eyebrow, "Really? Hmm sure." Tsubaki laughed, "Your saying you don't love him?" Maka frowned, "I-I love him too. B-But he cheated on me." Tsubaki hugged Maka, holding her closely.

"It was her. I promise." Tsubaki assured her. Maka smiled, "Tsubaki, are you sure?" "Positive."

TWO DAYS LATER:

Soul couldn't stop thinking about when Liz kissed him. He liked it. Wait... Did he have real feelings for Liz? No... Yes he did...

S: Liz we need to talk.

L: Yah?

S: These past two days I couldn't keep thinking about the kiss.

L: Same...

S: Liz... I think I'm in love with you.

L: I love you too.

"So Liz and Soul are together now?" Maka said. Kid frowned, "Yah... She always kisses him and hugs him and I don't think they're doing this to make us jealous." Kid devilishly smiled. "How about we go to the mall?" Maka got a devilish grin, "Soul and Liz are there, yes?" Kid smiled. "You got me."

Once Maka and Kid got to the mall, the ran to the food court where Soul and Liz were. He instagrammed a picture of him and her there, so that's where they headed. "LOOK! There!" Kid said, handing Maka two smoothies. Maka raised an eyebrow. "Look, don't you see Liz's prom dress? It's so ugly. Not even symmetrical!"

Before Maka could respond, Kid had thrown the smoothies at them, motioning Maka to do the same. Maka did what he did, leaving Liz screaming as Maka and Kid hid behind a wall. Something inside Maka sparked. And she kissed him. "Mak-" Kid started before kissing back.

Soul and Liz want to play hard?

Let's play hard.

* * *

**YAYYYYY LONG CHAPTERRRR! so this may be confusing, but i assure you it will work out! much loveeee**


	8. a little note a few years later

hi. long time, no see. i figured i might as well make a small note for those who are still around. i'm sorry for not being active literally AT ALL. i don't want anime that often anymore because i've been very focused on music. i'm writing this because i want to close this chapter of my life and move on to the next one. i was going to edit my stories and fix typos but i can't lmao,, i thank you for the support and love you gave my stories and i hope to continue to enjoy them and make your own ending to them. although i no longer watch anime, if you guys would like to keep up with what i'm doing, you can go to my website (yes, my name is actually celestia). this note was really all over the place but once again, thank you for making this chapter of my life incredible. i would say goodbye, but for the last time.. much love.


End file.
